The Day Fear Ruled the World
by Tokigami
Summary: This is a small ficcie about Rufus' childhood. Hope you like, it contains themes of a depressing nature... may not be suitable for children under 8. RR.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII. All characters and ideas belong to Square.

**The day fear ruled the world**

The small boy sat on his white cozy bed, nursing a sprained wrist. He glanced at the white bandage wrapped tightly around his hand. It hurt, yes, that he knew … but what was the point of it hurting? The more it hurt, the more pain would be felt. Pain was bad. Pain was a weakness. That's what his father had told him. He didn't want any son of his to be weak; the world would fall with a weak ruler. So he made the child grow to be strong, by inflicting hurt upon him young. If he got use to it, it wouldn't be a problem in later life.

Pain was nothing but an emotion, a worthless, feeble emotion. But what is life without pain? Is there life without pain? Pain inflicted by physical punishment, and pain inflicted upon the heart. Small panging emotions that are always with you at some point of life. Emotions that can't be easily hidden as physical … grin and bear it, that's what he had to do. Pride was the best thing in life; never throw away your pride. With pain, there is no pride. Grow to be full of pride, honour your pride and never let your weaknesses overcome.

His father gave him that very same lecture every time he saw him, sometimes he would laugh and sneer at the child's sincere features. The way of a child, looks and physique.

He remained still; the bandage reminded him of his mother. His mother would always be there to comfort him whenever he was hurt. She would hold him close and let him cry his fears away, whispering soft, pleasant words to him. She always told him the opposite of his father. His father said that he'd get nowhere in life if he were to express fears… nowhere but a gutter. His mother said that it was normal for all people to have fears, even she had her fears. He often wondered what could scare his mother, until he saw the way she cringed at the booming voice of his father. The way she held back all her will, just to please him. The way she just stood there and let him strike her.

Rufus would hide under the warmth security of his blankets. Anything to drown out the sounds of his mother's violent sobs as she took all his father would dish out. Every action. Every word. Every hit. She swallowed her pride and let him abuse her in that abhorrent manner.

Rufus walked over to his mother and let her cry her fears out after his father would go back to that 'Honey Bee Inn' place. At that age, he didn't know what it was, but he knew that him going there upset his mother. So it had to be bad.

He slowly began to undo the bandaging and gazed at his hand in disgrace. Blue bruising covered his hand all over. He didn't want to look at the damage that had been caused, but could help but be disgusted at it. He softly moved his fingers and then with his other hand, squeezed hard. He winced at first, trying his hardest to hold back to surging pain that rushed through his palm. Eventually he let go of his hand and let the pain take its toll as it left little by little. He looked around the room and then rested his hand on the side of his face; the marks had faded, but would never truly leave him. His father did the same to him as he did to his mother.

---

Rufus walked around his home, he wasn't allowed to go and play with his friends. His father didn't like the idea of him enjoying the small piece of childhood that he had. He had to tell his friend that he wasn't allowed to play whenever they asked. His father was out in Midgar, working late in the Shinra building. It was quiet and he wondered where his mother was, since she said nothing of going out and leaving him. Usually she didn't like to do that. He sighed, calling out his mother's name, but still no answer. With no avail he wandered to his parent's bedroom, sometimes she enjoyed peace and rest… maybe she was sleeping.

He slowly pushed open the door and peered inside. He ran over as he saw his mother lying peacefully on the bed. He smiled and walked over to wake her, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed she wasn't moving, and worse off, a red substance covered and stained the white sheets on the bed. He ran over, tears wielding up in his eyes, as he feared the worst. He climbed on the bed and was horrified by what he saw. Her sweet innocent face was covered in blotchy, horrible blue bruises. She was plastered in blood as she rested her arm on her chest and let the other drape on the ground.

His face paled as he backed off the bed, seeing a sharp silver object on the ground. It was lying still in a pool of crimson liquid that seeped from her wrists.

"Momma?"

He backed further towards the door, afraid of the way his mother looked now. She never looked so scared and pained. Her soft peach face was covered with tear stained marks, as was the pillow that her head lay on.

---

He didn't, and still didn't like the way his mother looked then, two years since that incidence, but every time it felt like yesterday, like hardly a day had passed. He let his hand drop and stared at the door as he felt the presence of his father enter. He never cared about what he did to him and his mother; it was any ordinary day to him. He probably didn't miss her, as he kept on going that that 'Honey Bee Inn' place more and more each day.

His father stood in the doorway, staring at his son sitting on the bed, glaring at him.

"What're you staring at, boy!"

Rufus sneered and looked away at his father in disgrace, still looking at his hand.

"I'll break the bones this time boy! Never look at me like that again!"

He stormed over to Rufus as the child stood up and looked at him. His long strawberry-blond locks falling down his childish face.

"I won't let you hurt me no more! You hurt Momma and I hate you for that!" he spat, his sapphire eyes full of hate.

---

The young handsome looking man sat at his desk, awaiting a chopper to come. He had just been informed of the demise of his father, and that he was now in charge of Shinra Inc. Finally he had his chance to prove that his father was wrong, he would never be like him, and he never wanted to be either. He needed to be remembered differently to his 'old man'. He didn't want people to compare them. He was nothing like his father.

He smiled as he remembered back seven years ago when he first stood up to his father. He was no longer the timid little boy that looked for help; he was the strong man that looked for power.

He pushed back the loose pieces of blond hair that fell into his cool eyes as he heard the chopper land. He sniggered, walking over to it, ready to face his destiny.

"I won't screw it up like you 'old man'! I won't screw up like you did nine years ago… I will never forgive you for what you made Mom do, and I will, even in death hate you!"

**The End**

AN - My version of why I think Rufus acts the way he does. I don't believe that he's just a heartless bastard… he has feeling too, ya know. I know this idea has been done countless times before, but it has only been done once by me, so that kinda makes it original.

Hope you enjoy. Please leave feedback.

Tokigami


End file.
